dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreamworks School of Dragons Wikia
School of Dragons is a virtual MMORPG game produced by JumpStart Games based on DreamWorks' hit movies How to Train Your Dragon and How to Train Your Dragon 2. Released on July 17, 2013, School of Dragons holds a world full of creativity and exploration packed with bountiful quests and adventures that enables players to raise, bond with, and train their dragons. They can fly through vast lands with their dragons, race them against other competitors, or dive into a science-filled world where there is always more to be discovered! Featuring the most advanced online and mobile gaming technology, School of Dragons delivers immersive, fun 3D adventure learning games for kids on the devices they use most in environments that parents have come to trust. titan tstryke poster.png|New Titan: Triple Stryke|link=Triple Stryke v2.14.jpg|v2.14.0 is here!|link=Thread:13597 dreadfall18.jpg|Dreadfall is coming! trumbleh poster.png|New Titan: Rumblehorn|link=Rumblehorn v2.13.0.jpg|2.13: The Weapon Update|link=Thread:12187 Sod titan shockjaw announcement.jpg|New Titan: Shockjaw|link=Shockjaw If you are considering if you want to join the game at all, go to the School of Dragon introductory page to learn more about the game. Are you a new player? Did you just started the game and don't know how to play? Check the How to Play page and visit both Guides and Gameplay to learn about the basis of School of Dragons. You also check on: There are currently Dragon species in game, of which have a Titan stage. Toothless the Night Fury is only available to members who buy a membership of three months or longer and is only usable while a player's membership is active. A full list of dragons can be found here and a comparison of their stats is located here. Taking care of your dragon: check the Dragons general information to learn about energy and happiness bar, how to increase your dragon's happiness and how to increase the dragon's energy. Learn more about key features of the game: *Quest List: A complete chart and list of core quests, each with its own page with a more in-depth information; *Stable Missions: Requirements, success odds by dragon species, and reward information; *Achievements and UDT Achievements: The difference between them and the requirements to get them; Other minigames: This wiki still needs expansion and improvement, check How to Contribute to know how you can help growing the Wiki! If you have any questions, you can contact the Wikia Admins. Here we'll list recent glitches and bugs reported in game, that heavily affect your gameplay. We advice to not do the quests involved until they are fixed. *Membership: Some players report that after buying a membership, the game won't activate it. *Eret's Plunder: The parchment won't spawn, making it impossible to proceed with the quest. SOLVED *Expansion Pack Quests: Any quest that involves Skulder to follow you are glitched and won't allow Skulder to either cross something or trigger the next step despite being in the proper place. *Poor Archaeologist: Bing doesn't appear in Ship Graveyard. *Prepare For the Worst: clue not appearing. WORKAROUND in a comment in the quest page. LIMITED AVAILABILITY Dreadfall items are here! Till 11/01 * Farm decorations * Dreadfall sheep, chickens, yaks * Spiders and Boars! * Apparel: masks SALES Sales usually run from Thursday to Sunday. NEW ITEMS Items recently introduced will appear here for about one-two weeks. Its stay increases if it's an item introduced with an Update. *Algae Glow Vials **Lesser Vial - 10 ; **Greater Vial - 18 ; This is NOT an official Wiki made by nor involving the official School of Dragons' team, this is a FANMADE Wiki built and made by players in hopes that we can give as much information, guides and tips about this game as possible. If you want to contact the official admins please check the page Contacting the game admins. * School Of Dragons * How To Train Your Dragon Official Site Category:Browse